The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 High Efficiency Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) (HEW) Study Group (also known as 802.11ax) is investigating solutions to the current inefficiencies of Carrier Sense Multiple Access (CSMA) as the primary IEEE 802.11 channel assess technology. CSMA, while providing simple and fair channel access in lightly loaded channels, degrades channel access efficiency and throughput when the channel is overloaded, i.e., when there are more STAs, more APs, and more traffic demand than the channel can accommodate. Many of the HEW use cases (stadium, train station, public street hotspot, etc.) under discussion consider hundreds of STAs in the range of the operating AP. This may lead to degraded channel access efficiencies as low as 10-20%.